


【带卡】庄生晓梦（完）

by Lexxxa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxxa/pseuds/Lexxxa
Summary: 宇智波带土做了一个奇怪的梦。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 9





	【带卡】庄生晓梦（完）

宇智波带土一觉睡到十二点半。

其实他约莫九点的时候醒了一次，但只是意识醒了，身体却懒得做出反映，他闭着眼睛沉浸在漏光的黑幕中，入耳的是室友制造出来的各式嘈杂噪音。

他就这么干巴巴地躺了半晌，直到困意再次袭来，在他以为室友终于肯消停会了的时候，电视剧里女主角的聒噪声音又不依不饶地响了起来。然而，不知是带土的大脑在报复性罢工亦或是其他什么缘故，他就如同浸泡在冰冷的水中，周围的声音都好似从遥远的水平面以上传来，伴着隆隆的轰响，听不真切，唯有势要让他起床的架势来势汹汹。

宇智波带土烦躁地翻了个身，用被子蒙住头，内心吐槽真他妈的见鬼了。明明昨天哥几个一块嗨皮到凌晨四点，凭什么这帮人就这么精神？他在无数不雅词汇构成的海洋中漂浮着，漂着漂着就迷失了方向，上午充足的阳光将他浑身懒骨晒得酥软，他就这么挣扎着，又迷迷糊糊地睡着了。 

待到他再次睁眼，已然是日上三竿了，他哼唧了两声，伸个懒腰揉揉眼，从枕头底下掏出手机确认时间，便开始例行躺在床上刷新社交平台的活动。 

这是他每天起床前的必备步骤。

看看谁又在秀幸福，谁又在抱怨生活无趣，谁在向周遭每时每刻地散发优越感，谁完全不明所以的疯言疯语。 

宇智波带土出身显赫，自小就是人中龙凤，本身所属食物链顶层，身边的朋友自然也就分了三六九等。他交友遍地，而真正有权限查看他生活内容的则寥寥无几。在他的交际圈中，每天都要刷屏的就只有两个人，其中一个是迪达拉，学的雕塑，日日乐此不疲地晒他那些捏得十分滑稽抽象的作品，美其名曰为艺术。每当看到迪达拉的问世新作，宇智波带土都能理解，为何牛逼如他们就读的学府，偏偏只有艺术学院评级是B-。至于另一个周期性刷屏的名叫黑绝，终日神神叨叨，不明所以，像个狂热的信教徒，不知道在企划些什么洗脑世界的大新闻，不提也罢。 

“我做了个奇怪的梦。”宇智波带土翻了个身，半支起身子呈对外侧卧的姿势，垂着眼看着对床下桌正在看剧的卡卡西说。

卡卡西姓旗木，是宇智波带土的发小，纵览全校都算得上是有头有脸的一位，十项全能不爱社交。不过比起他名列前茅的成绩，更让他芳名在外的则是他高天孤月般清冷俊俏的颜值，打架不要命的劲头，以及对待宇智波带土格外耐心的特殊态度。

听到带土声音时，卡卡西先是一愣，接着食指晃动，花里胡哨的屏幕上女主角便以一个惊悚又滑稽的表情定格在了那儿。宇智波带土内心对旗木卡卡西的善解人意感恩戴德，那令他头脑发昏的聒噪声音终于停了下来。

随后他非必要地扫了眼旗木卡卡西从早上起就看得津津有味的节目，女主是个棕色头发的漂亮少女，只可惜怒目圆睁，口吐鲜血，画面正停留在她被人穿胸而过的瞬间，那张定格的、失去生气的脸仿佛一张贴画，被一双无形的手钉在了宇智波带土的心里，令他感到不适，带土觉得自己的胸口突然漫出一种不可名状的心慌和不真切感。少女涣散的瞳孔中映出一个看不清的倒影，是面前杀害她的凶手。

宇智波带土逃似的挪开了视线，并用腹诽旗木卡卡西的品位来转移自己的注意力，又顺便对其居然看无字幕版的装逼行为进行了无声的批评和谴责，但最终还是将种种奇形怪状的情绪都止于心中。

不过是个虚假的剧本而已。

卡卡西转身仰起头，他的目光总是懒懒的，眼中最开始有一丝不确定和探寻的意味，但在确认宇智波带土确实是同自己讲话后，那透着疑惑的表情就变成了浅淡的笑意。无论何时何地，只要宇智波带土有所诉求，旗木卡卡西总是欣然相对。虽然带土听过太多人或明或暗地表达对自己的羡慕，以及有意无意地向自己提及旗木卡卡西其实并不友善和不太好相与的性格，但宇智波带土始终未放在心上，因为在他的印象中，旗木卡卡西总是一副淡然又善解人意的贴心模样，他从未见过卡卡西在自己面前有生气、烦躁、乃或小至不耐烦的负面情绪。

“说来听听。”卡卡西的声音就如他的个性一般冷淡，总是波澜不惊，四平八稳，面对宇智波带土的时候有着用不完的耐心。

“我梦见了一个死去世界……”宇智波带土断断续续地回忆起令自己感到恐慌的梦境，“天地是快要融为一体的空旷和冷寂，或者说那是一个没有时间概念的混沌空间也不为过，只有一轮巨大的红色月亮，像巨人的眼睛，而我呢……”

说到这里，宇智波带土仿佛突然被噩梦魇住，声音戛然而止，取而代之的是细碎而痛苦的呻吟，他眉头紧蹙，按住太阳穴，双唇止不住地打颤。旗木卡卡西见状，起身，顺着铁质的梯子爬上了带土的床，现在寝室没有别人，他们表现得亲密一点也没有关系。

宽度不足两米的单人床只僵僵够两个身高一米八的青年拥挤着，卡卡西跪坐在带土身旁，手臂环过他的肩膀，缓慢地上下轻抚，低声说，“慢慢来，我在。”

旗木卡卡西的身上有种令人安心的气场，靠近他，宇智波带土便也逐渐平静下来，只不过被卡卡西的手滑过的地方又滋生出一种细微致密的战栗感，宇智波带土试图用继续叙述梦境的方式来中和这种奇异的感觉。

“……而我就像是一团透明的意识，漂浮在神似眼睛的巨大红月前，无所凭依，无所遁形，我清楚地知道那个世界是因为我死去的，而事情本不该如此发展。我好像在寻找着什么东西，或者说是什么人，可那个世界除了我以外没有其它一丝活物的气息，只有密密麻麻的白色人形茧，而我在诡异的月光下动弹不得，我存在的唯一意义就是在那里毫无意义地存在着……”

带土说到这里，将脸深埋入掌中，尾音从中漏出，带着沉闷和轻易便可察觉的颤抖与哭腔，他的情绪很不稳定，让人怀疑下一秒会不会就要崩溃。

卡卡西沉默，只是揽着带土肩膀的手略微收紧，而这个小动作就像是按下了带土身上某个隐秘而疯狂的开关，他突然间抬手拉住卡卡西的手，一个翻身用力，将其压倒在了自己的床上。

宇智波带土双手分别撑在旗木卡卡西散落的银色发丝两旁，黝黑的双眼俯视着身下的人，大片阴影落在旗木卡卡西身上，将他整个人覆盖住，一种不真切的感觉像暗地里滋生的藤蔓，搔得宇智波带土心神不宁。

而旗木卡卡西对宇智波带土的突然发难依旧是那副波澜不惊又无比宽容的姿态，他抬起一只手抚摸宇智波带土的脸颊，开口劝解，“你只是压力太大了。”

“只是压力大吗……”宇智波带土喃喃重复着旗木卡卡西的话，往常安抚性的话语此刻在带土听来却犹如山谷中的回响，带着虚无缥缈的欺骗性质，卡卡西苍白的皮肤、眼睫和头发几乎和他身下白色的枕头被单融为一体，透明到近乎失色，含于阴影之中，仿佛下一秒就要消溶。

这一切都是虚假的。

一种惶恐惊惧的失重感侵袭了带土，他俯下身去，睁大眼睛，想要仔细辨认卡卡西的存在是否真实，然而随着他的动作，一颗不知何时藏匿在眼眶中的泪珠就在重力的作用下不受控制地径直滚落下去，落在了正下方卡卡西灰冰一样的眼睛中。卡卡西的瞳孔泛起涟漪。

突如其来的异物感让卡卡西的眼睛条件反射地眨动了两下，这滴泪就像是蕴藏着魔力的药水，将带土眼中正在消散的卡卡西稳定了下来。

于是旗木卡卡西的身影又变得实在起来。

不知不觉，二人的距离已是咫尺之间，紊乱的呼吸交织在一起，萦绕流转，逐渐加热了周遭暧昧的空气，潜藏在其中的躁动不安的分子跳跃起来，带土的睫毛轻微颤动了两下，攀升的热度将他的大脑融化成了一团浆糊，他一边靠近，一边下意识地呢喃，“卡卡西，我……” 声音是自己都无法辨认得嘶哑不堪。

而旗木卡卡西接下来的动作就如同一个信号，引燃了深埋于二人暧昧氛围下名为欲望的引线，他抬起双臂，攀附住带土的后脑和脊背，似是蛊惑带土坠入深渊的纯白恶魔。

唇舌相接，因用力吮吸发出的啧啧水声在安静的寝室清晰可闻， 宇智波带土近乎啃噬般地撕咬着旗木卡卡西的唇，唾液从卡卡西无法闭合的唇齿间溢出，待尝够了唇舌的滋味，带土便舔舐掉卡卡西口角泛着水光的津液，一路下行，火热的双手带着灼人的热度，握住卡卡西单薄柔韧的腰肢，将他身上那件浸了二人汗水的棉质T恤卷起，以一个极为缓慢磨人的速度推高至胸口。

皮肤和乳头暴露在空气之中，哪怕是周遭微弱的温度变化，也让胸前颇为敏感的两颗红樱挺立起来，带土登时便被那小巧两点吸引了目光。卡卡西的皮肤很白，充了血的肉粒如同坠落在雪中的红梅，让人忍不住想要品一品各中滋味。宇智波带土一向是个行动派，便随心而动，探出舌尖去尝试着触碰其中一侧，卡卡西感到湿润又酥麻的感觉从胸前那点一直绵延到了脑垂体，多巴胺不要命地分泌着。他瑟缩了一下，喘息明显加重，宇智波带土受到鼓舞，一口气将小巧的肉粒整个含入口中，舌尖围绕着略微粗糙的凸起打转儿舔舐，另一只手则揉捏上另一侧同样不甘寂寞的肉粒。

平坦的前胸被带土像对待女人那般对待，令卡卡西油然而生一种羞耻感，但更令他感到难堪的则是与其伴生的那种隐秘又强烈的快感，他的阴茎早已臌胀不堪，前液不断从小孔溢出，他抬起一只手穿过带土短刺的黑发，将带土的头不断压向自己的胸口，而另一只手则难耐地向下身探去。

可还未得逞，就被带土截住按在了脸旁，带土抬头看他，黑色的眼瞳中映着他意乱情迷的模样，带土微喘，低哑的声音从喉头溢出，如同一剂强力的催情剂，让卡卡西的身下又湿了几分。

“别急。这就给你。”带土说完又去吻卡卡西，这次他的吻里带了明显的侵略性，在卡卡西的口腔中胡作非为，纠缠搅动着身下人的小舌，如同捕食者要将猎物尽数拆吞下腹那般。低沉潮湿的喘息不断从二人分分合合的唇齿间溢出，涨大的阴茎贴合在一起，因胡乱蹬掉裤子的动作相互摩擦，将汹涌的欲浪又推高了几寸。

旗木卡卡西的身下早已湿濡泥泞，前方的小孔和后穴都止不住地往外淌水，宇智波带土见状轻笑一声，握住旗木卡卡西的双腿分开，抬高，旗木卡卡西就从善如流，两条白皙的长腿如柔媚的白蛇搭上了带土的肩膀。

粉嫩淫靡的穴口完全暴露在带土的眼前，卡卡西感到羞愤难当，偏过头，抬起手臂遮住眼睛，不去看带土赤裸裸的眼神，瓮里瓮气地请求道，“别看。”

然而被情潮浸没的声音非但没有任何说服力，反倒掺杂着媚态，令宇智波带土更加想要看清他迷乱的模样，他俯下身轻轻握住卡卡西遮挡在双眼上的白皙手腕，用挂着汗珠的鼻尖摩挲卡卡西滚烫发红的耳廓，被情欲熏得喑哑低沉的声音，如靡靡之音，引诱着卡卡西落入自己的圈套。

“卡卡西，看着我。”宇智波带土的声音似乎并未通过空气传导，而是直接在旗木卡卡西的大脑中响起，但发声间细微的震颤还是引得卡卡西从耳边至后颈乃至整个头皮泛起一阵酥麻。

卡卡西不明就里地偏过头去看向带土，带土的眼里烧着一团看不见的火，还未等卡卡西反应过来，后穴被肉刃贯穿的强烈酸痛和快感就一并顺着尾椎冲击向大脑，旗木卡卡西煞时大脑一片空白，生生被操出了一声惊呼，随后他便再也无暇思考其他，他能清晰地感受到宇智波带土粗壮的阴茎在自身的肠道中抽插的动作，而自己那食髓知味的肠壁则恬不知耻地包裹吸吮着壮硕的阳物，阴茎抽出时，穴肉也被带出几分，似是想要将快感的源头再多挽留哪怕一刻。

当龟头碾过某处时，卡卡西只觉得全身像过电一般，腰腹猛地弹起，脚背蜷缩，十指死死地扣着带土的背，似乎要将二人融为一体。带土狂风骤雨般的攻势顶得卡卡西支离破碎，如同风吹雨打的浮萍，在欲海中浮浮沉沉。

卡卡西的内里紧致火热，每一次抽插都给予宇智波带土没顶快感。可快感愈强烈，带土心中的空虚就愈加放大，欲望的旋涡就如同黑洞，将他的感官尽数吞蚀。即将高潮时，宇智波带土的心脏处漫开难以名状的钝痛，连带着鼻头和眼眶都弥漫起酸涩的感觉，精液和泪水一并涌出，卡卡西也同他一起射了出来，一双烟灰色的眼睛湿润迷离，被宇智波带土突然高涨的情绪弄得有些不知所措。

宇智波带土俯下身紧紧拥住旗木卡卡西，埋首在卡卡西令人沉醉的脖颈间，沉闷的鼻音从其中漏出，“我觉得胸前就像被人开了一个永远也没办法愈合的空洞，什么都留不住，只有呼啸的风声穿堂而过。”

而旗木卡卡西依旧是那副耐心又宽容的样子，仿若一个设定好数值参数的理想程序，只载入了一条指令，就是无条件的爱和包容宇智波带土。

突然迸出的想法令宇智波带土心头一跳，可高潮余韵后细密的疲倦感像潮水般袭来，而旗木卡卡西揽着他，慢条斯理地抚顺着他发丝的手和平缓柔和的声音又带着摄人心魄的催眠力量。

“只是梦而已，你所处的世界是真实的。”

真实的……吗？宇智波带土知道自己的感官正渐行渐远。

“我在这里，睡吧，醒来一切都会好起来的。”

在旗木卡卡西淡然的声音中，宇智波带土逐渐阖上双眼，任凭意识沉沦在一片雪白的虚无中。

*

宇智波带土在梦中死去的世界醒来，巨大的红月于高天孤悬，无机质的红瞳冰冷森然地观察着这个世界的一举一动，然而这只是徒劳的无用功，因为此处没有生的气息，只有创始者以及它的永恒监视者正与虚空逐渐融为一体。

这个世界没有昼夜更替，没有四季变换，宇智波带土漫无目的地游荡，他感到空虚和孤寂，他无数次想要找到旗木卡卡西所在的位置，去看看他是否在永恒的梦境中寻求到了真正的幸福。

时间也在此凝固，宇智波带土感到自己的记忆和意识随着身上白色的细胞扩散而日渐衰退，他开始记不清自己的名字，直到某一日他的意识在混沌中苏醒，看到脚下无处不在的人形蛹微弱地翕动，一种没有源头的恐惧蔓延并侵占了他的四肢百骸，他想要打开人形蛹一探究竟，却在触及外皮之时指尖止也止不住地颤抖，好在混沌又及时接管了他的意识，他在冥冥之中来到了参天神木的下方，有一株人形蛹格外寂寥地横卧于此处，带土不知道其中包裹的是谁，但他却在此找到了久违的熟悉感和归属感。

宇智波带土与那具蛹并排躺下，犹豫一番，终抬手从背后环拥住这个熟悉又陌生的人形物体，此刻，他短暂地想起了自己的名字，他感受到一种前所未有的安心，他缓慢地阖上双眼，他即将去往他的理想国。宇智波带土想着，只要再次醒来便又会见到卡卡西了吧。

月光湮灭，高耸的神树上缔结的果实悄然坠地，作为新世界的第一声响。

而属于宇智波带土的世界中，无人入梦。

**—全文完—**


End file.
